A story that I will invent as I write that happens to be KK related
I don't know what I'm doing, I'm bored and taking a break from MidiEditor. Time to do something not KKFOREVER related (but if this ends up being an episode, it needs to be called "A day in the life of K"). Note (I guess): Kart Kingdom honestly seems to be a place inside of a larger world that isn't quite the same as ours, so that's what I'm trying to pull off here. This is a border. K woke up and looked at the ceiling after turning off her alarm clock. The first day of school... No matter how much she said she was excited for the new school year on her blog for a -- then abandoned -- PBS Kids' world she had discovered (and saved in the nick of time, too) a few years ago, she realistically felt pretty nonchalant about starting school. Sure, shopping really hyped it up, but when it comes down to it, she had to wake up too darn early and she knew she'd be tired of testing and homework in a couple weeks. Yawning, she got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her mom. Her dad was a reporter for the local newspaper, and K wanted to be just like him. Except that, her dad always went to work early, so that he could be home by the time K came home from school. "Morning," her mother said as K walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen table. "Morning," K replied sleepily. "So, are you excited for your first day of third grade?" her mother asked, sitting down at the table next to K with two bowls of cereal. K took one and started eating. "I guess you could say that." K answered, looking off in thought as she ate. "Really, I think I've seen it all when it comes to elementary school." Her mother laughed. "Is that so?" "Yup." K replied. "But I don't really ''hate ''school. It's just a bit exhausting." She added, finishing her cereal and going upstairs to get ready for school. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Grabbing her hat, she ran out the door in that reporter outfit she always insisted on wearing. "Goodbye!" She called out excitedly, as she remembered that she wasn't just going to any ordinary school. Since she'd discovered Kart Kingdom three years ago, she'd been attending its newly founded elementary school. She'd discovered it just in time to start school since moving here. She had already attended first grade, but there were some complications in transferring schools, and she had to take it again. Since she was so excited about finding Kart Kingdom, her parents figured she might as well attend school there. (A/N: I know KK didn't start in summer, don't kill me.) Sure, when it came down to it, K hated all the testing, and waking up early since her bus had to travel so far, and all the homework she got, but she always forgot, every summer since she'd transferred, how much she loved going to school in Kart Kingdom. Plus, this was one of the schools in the 1% of private schools that didn't issue uniforms. K wasn't a fan of uniforms. After a few minutes, the Kart Kingdom school bus pulled up to her house, and K boarded the bus, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and slightly turning her hat to the side, even if it didn't really matter. She sat down quickly, just as the bus started moving again, and placed her backpack next to her on the bus. A spot reserved for her cousin. This is a different border. Okay, that's enough for now. Should I continue...? Category:Kart Fictions